


Deck the Halls

by growleytria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growleytria/pseuds/growleytria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Christmas inspired one shots starring everyone's favourite trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Always looking for ideas for this, feel free to suggest or request!

**Deck the halls with gasoline**

Gabriel skipped down the hallway, splashing the walls and floor as he went.

**Light a match and watch it gleam**

He turned around to admire his handiwork, sure that he'd soaked enough of the building to create a truly spectacular bonfire.

**Now the school is burnt to ashes**

Gabriel stood outside the old schoolhouse, sucking a lollipop and admiring his handiwork.  
"Damnit Gabriel, what did you do?" Dean was suddenly standing behind him staring at what used to be a haunted 1800s school.  
"I'm indulging in Christmas tradition. You people still build Yule bonfires, right?" Gabriel smirked at the two hunters and their pet angel as they all watched the building burn down.  
"I'm not sure you understand the tradition, brother." Castiel stated.  
"Oh well, there's always next year." Gabriel conjured up some camping chairs and gestured for everyone to sit down.

"Marshmallow?"

**Aren't you glad you played with matches.**


	2. Tree time

"You know, this was your stupid idea, the least you could do is help" Crowley grumbled as he wrestled with a string of lights.

"I'm supervising" Gabriel replied, unwrapping a candy cane and sticking the end in his mouth. "Its not my fault that you need someone watching you 24/7 to make sure you don't steal everything nailed down."

"I don't steal. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the King of Hell, I have underlings to fetch me whatever my heart desires."

"First of all, you don't have a heart so it can't really desire anything. Second, if you have so many underlings, why aren't they here helping us with this stupid tree?" Gabriel jabbed the candy cane at the Christmas tree Crowley was currently attempting to decorate. "You missed a spot, by the way, just on the left, no, down a bit, down, there! Just chuck some shiny stuff on there or something, hunters are easily distracted by shiny things."

"Remind me again why we're doing this? I mean, the Winchesters aren't exactly fond of either of us, if we're going to surprise them with a Christmas tree, shouldn't we be making it poisonous or something?"

"See, that's the beauty of it! We're doing this nice thing for them, asking nothing in return, only wanting them to be happy. Its gonna drive them nuts trying to figure out what the catch is." Gabriel grinned as he wandered around the decorated Christmas tree admiring their (Crowley's) handiwork.

"He's right, you know." Crowley yelped in shock as Lucifer appeared next to him. "Oh don't worry, I'm just Sam's hallucination come to join in the fun. But really, that's the problem with you demons. Not enough imagination. It's always kill, maim, torture. You neglect to consider the possibilities inherent in allowing humans to drive themselves crazy."

"Hiya Luci. Nice to see you again, especially when you're not trying to kill me." Gabriel grinned. "Like the tree?"

"Oh, its truly a masterpiece. There is something missing though." Lucifer pursed his lips and walked once around the Christmas tree before a wicked grin settled on his face.

"Aha! I know what's missing!"

"Oh yes? And what's that?" Crowley asked.

"There's supposed to be an angel on top." Lucifer smirked at Gabriel who nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Ta-da!"

"There, NOW its perfect" The three nodded before vanishing, leaving behind a beautifully decorated Christmas tree with one trench coated angel uncomfortably perched on top.

"Guys? Sam, Dean? This is very uncomfortable. I'm quite sure that trees aren't supposed to go there."


End file.
